


Envy in Silence

by Bukan, Naru



Series: Тонкая грань и другие миры: альтернативы [19]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Bones (TV), Original Work
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хотелось прочного пейринга Темперанс/Шэй, а то что, задумывался этот фик как ретеллинг «Чужестранки», но потом сюжет ушел несколько в иную сторону.<br/>Девушку, которая тут с Хэйтемом, можно считать за ОЖП, но вообще это отсылка к моему давнему эпику «Меч и Зеркало» – вариант судьбы Ульяны Китовой-Криницкой, не сумей она оживить Рихарда, отправься в какой-то момент работать в Америку и доживи так до двадцати пяти…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy in Silence

#### Часть первая. Доктор Кости в прошлом

Темперанс Бреннан зачастую сильно жалела, что ей редко приходится побыть археологом. Заняться не насильственными смертями современников, а историей. Так что поездка в эти руины стала для нее лучшим отпуском.

Руины оказались весьма интересными, так и манили исследовательскую душу – дальше и дальше… Темперанс увлеклась и даже особо испугаться не успела, ухнув в какой-то зловещий черный провал. И еще в падении заметила какое-то непонятное свечение – а вот это было интересно! Хоть и наверняка опасно. Но кто остановит исследователя, нарвавшегося на такое?

А вот в следующую минуту доктору Бреннан стало совершенно не по себе. Вокруг раздавался какой-то странный гул. В силу всех ее профессиональных вывихов он напоминал ей стоны тысяч умирающих…

И все же она упрямо продолжала идти – вперед и вперед. Пока в глазах не потемнело окончательно и она не упала снова, на этот раз – без сознания.

…Очнулась, вроде, все там же… На подходе к руинам. Села, протерла глаза. И услышала шум. Может, не такой уж и странный, но – кому бы здесь драться?

Темперанс осторожно выглянула из-за камней. И в первую минуту подумала, что снимают кино. Какие-то люди в плащах с капюшонами гнали других – в красных мундирах.

Ой нет, это не кино, совсем молодого парня ткнули штыком и он упал чуть не под ноги Бреннан…

Она действовала рефлекторно, даже и не осознавая – затащила за ближайший камень и принялась осматривать и перевязывать рану. Врач всегда врач, что бы вокруг ни происходило!

Парень слабо стонал и дергался – похоже, не сильно себя осознавал.

Это, понятно, несколько затрудняло задачу, но все же Темперанс худо-бедно справилась. И поняла, что пока справлялась, верх, похоже, одержали те, в плащах с капюшонами, такие, как ее внезапный пациент.

– Шэй! Куда Шэй-то делся? – раздалось со всех сторон.

Парень попытался приподняться. Видимо, потеряли именно его.

– Тише, тише! С вашей раной резких движений лучше не делать! – но, кажется, убеждения на парнишку не действовали. – Ладно, тогда на меня обопритесь хотя бы!

– С радостью, миледи.

Так они и вышли из-за камней. Прямо к тем, с ног сбившимся в поисках. Темперанс окликнула их:

– Вот ваша пропажа! И неужели нельзя быть поаккуратнее с этими вашими реконструкторскими играми или что там у вас? Ведь чуть человека не убили!

– Мы не играем, – сказал пожилой темнокожий мужчина. Очень серьезно, как и все, видимо, что он делал. – На нас напал британский патруль, который долго нас выслеживал. А вот вы кто такая и что тут делаете?

– Доктор Бреннан. Темперанс Бреннан. Эй, эй, – это уже парню, все еще державшемуся за нее, – не отключайтесь! Смотрите сюда, вот так… Сколько пальцев видите?

– Пять, – его явно удивил вопрос.

– А какой сейчас год?

Теперь он удивился еще больше, но спокойно ответил:

– Тысяча семьсот пятьдесят пятый от Рождества Христова.

– Нет, вы точно головой ударились, Шэй… Шэй…

– Шэй Патрик Кормак, видите, и имя свое помню, так что кто тут еще ударился!

Выдав это, парень все-таки отключился, а Темперанс вскоре пожалела, что не может сделать того же самого, чтобы спастись от вопросов. Да каких там вопросов – форменного допроса! Кто такая, откуда взялась, что здесь забыла? И ведь она отвечала правду, но слушали ее как сумасшедшую.

Все, кроме того самого пожилого темнокожего. Он распорядился перенести Темперанс вместе с раненым в телегу – она даже не сопротивлялась, впав в ступор от происходящего – а потом, по дороге, слушал очень внимательно.

Она краем глаза поглядывала на лежащего рядом Шэя – как он там в себя приходит – и рассказывала. Подробно и начистоту.

– Ну вот, а теперь послушайте вы, – заговорил пожилой. – Это место весьма непростое. Мы прибыли сюда, чтобы найти в руинах артефакт Предтеч.

– Кого? – Темперанс, если честно, не была уверена, как надо спрашивать – чего или кого – но не понимала решительно ничего, и от всего этого голова уже шла кругом.

– Тех, Кто Пришел Раньше. Они владели землей до людей. От них остались святилища, записи и всякие волшебные вещи. Кто владеет ими – владеет миром.

– А… Никогда в такие вещи не верила, но понимаю, о чем вы, – прямо какой-то канал для домохозяек про пришельцев, Атлантиду и прочее!

– Я уже говорил товарищам – с этим местом надо поосторожнее! Только вот главный в этом деле, увы, не я. Ахиллес настоял и, похоже, опростоволосился…

– То есть?

– Тут нет того, что мы ищем. Зато, по всей видимости, есть нечто другое – коридор в будущее!

– Что?!

– А как иначе? Если уж вы говорите, что нас с вами разделяет два века…

– Два с половиной. И я хочу домой. Только удостоверюсь, что этот ваш Шэй нормально поправляется.

– Хорошо, я вас сам отведу ближе к ночи. Когда убедимся, что здесь больше нет британцев.

– Что ж, спасибо… – Темперанс снова склонилась над Шэем и вдруг ойкнула: парнишка поймал ее руку и, похоже, не собирался отпускать.

Бедный мальчик. Сейчас было ясно видно под растрепанными волосами и трехдневной щетиной – он же молодой совсем! А ей под тридцать, а ей вообще нечего здесь делать… А его, может, просто некому приласкать.

За этими странными размышлениями Темперанс и не заметила, как они доехали до места. А вот что это было за место – снова непонятно. Наверняка штаб-квартира этих странных личностей.

Шэя перенесли на постель, он вскоре очнулся и даже перекусил – только все высматривал «прекрасную даму, свою целительницу»…

Никуда не денешься – пришлось сидеть рядом с ним, доедать то, что он не осилил, и попутно рассказывать свою историю заново.

Вот он верил безоговорочно, расспрашивал, аж глаза горели. Даже жалко было оставлять одного.

А тут еще заглянул кто-то из его товарищей и съехидничал:

– Кормак, а ты знал, что из одного стакана пить – пожениться?

Шэй залился помидорным румянцем, да и Темперанс почувствовала, что щекам что-то стало жарко. Еще не хватало!

* * *

Наконец настала ночь. Шэй забылся беспокойным, но целительным сном. И мудрый темнокожий – его звали Адевале – как обещал, повел гостью обратно к камням.

– Удачи, – сказал он, когда добрались до места. – Надеюсь, все сработает и вы вернетесь домой.

Но только Темперанс с Адевале подошли к руинам, как оказалось – там уже кто-то есть. Она на секунду подумала, что еще один британский солдат. Но нет – форма немного другая…

От камней снова шло уже знакомое свечение, и в нем незнакомец вдруг показался таким, что у Темперанс екнуло сердце – лет в четырнадцать она, как и все девчонки, грезила о мужчине своей мечты, и вот сейчас эта греза, кажется, предстала наяву…

Только вот этот невыносимо породистый и непроницаемый британец явно собирался стоять насмерть и не подпускать их к камням.

– Хэйтем Кенуэй! – а ее провожатый, выходит, его знает? – Что ты тут делаешь?

– Адевале. Убил бы тебя на месте, но пока прошу просто не подходить.

– С чего это ты вдруг вспомнил о вежливости?

– Не по твою душу пришел. Мне надо тут убить несколько ОЧЕНЬ плохих людей. Они даже тебе не понравятся, они работорговцы.

Говорил он – как по книге читал, да еще как будто Адевале был не пожилым и опытным человеком, а несмышленым ребенком. Темперанс это покоробило, и незнакомец резко ей разонравился.

Адевале тоже не впечатлился:

– Я тебе не верю. Твоему отцу не понравилось бы, кем ты стал. На языке мед, под языком яд. Это плохое место, чтобы выслеживать работорговцев – даже если ты их не выдумал. Это вообще плохое место, и вашему Ордену тут делать нечего.

Он шагнул вперед – и Темперанс поняла, что возможную стычку между этими двумя она не предотвратит. Да и что она могла?

– У моего отца были нелады… – выпад, – с совестью… – выпад, – и с мозгами тоже!

Нет, для своего возраста Адевале дрался как бог. Но все же Бреннан подумала, что так нечестно. И что кое-что она сделать все же может. Про нее, кажется, забыли, и она этим воспользовалась – неожиданно бросилась между дерущимися и подставила этому Кенуэю подножку. Тот споткнулся и спиной вперед полетел в то самое свечение.

Одно мгновение – и снова все тихо, пусто… мертво.

– Ну вот что я наделала? – наконец опомнилась Темперанс. И заплакала.

Ясно ведь было видно, что проход закрылся. И ничего не осталось, ну, разве что Адевале рядом, но все, что он мог сейчас – подставить плечо, но даже этого сделать не успел толком, потому что вокруг внезапно стало слишком многолюдно. Неужели снова англичане?

Да, целый патруль, и с весьма зверскими рожами, надо сказать. Налетели, как вихрь, скрутили, уволокли до разбирательства.

И тогда стало ясно, что хотя бы в одном этот Кенуэй был прав – тут явно имелись злоупотребления. Во всяком случае, с пленными обращались, как с рабами. А судя по долетавшим разговорам, наутро грозились повесить. Хорошенькая перспектива. И Адевале в другой камере, не поговоришь. Хорошо, что Темперанс так вымоталась, что заснула и на соломе…

А когда проснулась – на рассвете – стало ясно, что британцы отнюдь не шутили.

Вообще прекрасно. Умереть в далеком прошлом с петлей на шее, и поделать ничего нельзя…

* * *

И петля действительно была уже на шее – в самом что ни на есть прямом смысле – когда Темперанс увидела, что к помосту кто-то бежит… Шэй?

– Я беру эту женщину в законные жены, и пусть только кто-то посмеет оспорить!

Никто и не посмел – эффект неожиданности был столь сильным, что времени хватило и на то, чтобы освободить Адевале. Шэй ведь не один пришел…

А потом Темперанс смеялась и плакала, стоя с ним под венцом…

Дар речи вернулся позже. Уже когда все было закончено и Бреннан – теперь Кормак, что ли? – уезжала со своим новоиспеченным супругом. И вот тогда посыпались вопросы:

– Ты что, с ума сошел вот так бегать? С твоей-то раной? И вообще – как ты нас нашел?

– Так Адевале сказал перед уходом, куда вы собрались. Через несколько часов я поднял тревогу. Как я мог лежать, когда тут такое?

– Мог бы прислать кого.

– Не мог. Того, что я сделал, вместо меня никто не мог.

За этими разговорами доехали до какого-то постоялого двора, где спутники деликатно оставили молодых супругов наедине. Темперанс, не теряя времени, принялась раздевать Шэя – надо же проверить его состояние! И скоро стало ясно, что заживает все неплохо, а лихорадка если и имеет место быть – так совсем по другим причинам.

– Ненормальный ты, ненормальный! Нельзя так реагировать на каждое мое касание, ты же меня совсем не знаешь!

– Это вместо спасибо за спасение!

– Извини. Ты что, пытаешься сказать, что сделал бы это для любой, неважно, кто она?

– Я… – он уставился на нее восхищенно-безумными глазами. – Может быть, но ведь ты – не любая! Ты – это ты… И мы с тобой оба ирландской крови… И ты так много сделала для меня! Если честно, мне хватило только одного взгляда, когда я очнулся…

– Шэй, у тебя жар! – она обмакнула платок в миску с водой и потянулась его обтереть. А он только судорожно выдохнул, жмурясь от блаженства.

Конечно, ей было приятно слышать такие слова, какой же женщине не… Но ведь все происходило слишком быстро! Хорошо еще, что он не пытался ей мешать, не лез руками куда не надо и только всеми силами показывал, как ему приятно.

– Все, ложись и по возможности не дергай плечом, – она прикрыла его простыней. В частности, чтобы не глядеть на его тело – потому что было на что…

– Да, – криво усмехнулся он, – узнают, какая была у Кормака брачная ночь – засмеют!

– А как они узнают? Ты же не будешь рассказывать!

– Под дверями подслушают!

– Я их сейчас лично прогоню! Неприятностей еще не хватало…

– Неприятностей?

– Ну да! Мне подруга однажды пересказывала одну книжку, там героиню тоже выдали замуж, чтобы спасти, но обязательно нужно было подтверждение, что брак состоялся, а то бы его признали недействительным! Шэй, ну что ты ржешь, ты меня смущаешь!

– Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей.

– И ведь вот даже подушкой в тебя не кинешь, аки в раненого! В кого ж ты такой невозможный… – и она, не выдержав, засмеялась тоже: – Ну, в любом случае, мне к таким, как ты, не привыкать.

Это его, похоже, задело.

– Что, постоянно молодые идиоты пристают?

– Разновозрастные. И я не имела в виду, что ты идиот. Просто мне двадцать девять лет, и я должна быть совсем не здесь.

– Ну, мне двадцать четыре… Будет совсем скоро. Но я понял, наверное, там, в твоем времени, есть кто-то, кого ты любишь?

– Да нет. Он бы очень хотел… но обойдется. И нет, я ни дня не была замужем. Но ты не поверишь, Шэй, у меня работа. И неважно, что все мои пациенты уже мертвы, я хотя бы могу узнать, кто отнял их жизни, и заставить виновных понести наказание.

Он взглянул на нее с некоторой опаской, но и с явным уважением:

– Нет, я точно не встречал и не встречу такой, как ты. И я клянусь, что верну тебя домой… Темперанс Кормак. И тогда уже будет неважно, что какое-то время ты носила эту фамилию…

Он моргнул – на мгновение ей показалось, что он пытается скрыть навернувшиеся слезы – поймал прядь ее волос и благоговейно прижал к губам.

И у нее аж сердце зашлось. Ну не надо так-то! И она склонилась над ним и поцеловала его черные ресницы. Может, это было и зря, но так приятно…

Шэй обнял ее здоровой рукой, и она ощутила, что его бьет дрожь. Он потянулся, нашел ее губы, и она даже не подумала о том, чтобы сопротивляться. Наоборот, ответила с жаром, даже, пожалуй, чуть перехватила инициативу, направляя… Тело ее горело не меньше, чем у Шэя, ей уже казалось, что она умрет, если в ближайшие минуты они двое не сольются воедино…

И какая-то часть ее сознания, еще сохранявшая хладнокровие, словно шептала – Бреннан, не надо, ведь для него это все вполне серьезно, а ты всего лишь хочешь получить удовольствие для тела! Но голос этот звучал все слабее.

Шэй тянулся ее раздевать, и пытался делать это медленно и нежно, видимо, чтоб не обидеть, но выходило у него не очень, и в конце концов Темперанс отмахнулась:

– Лежи спокойно, я сама все сделаю!

Торопливо скинув одежду, она медленно опустилась на замершего в ожидании паренька. И вот тут нетерпение все же пришлось малость попридержать, хотя – да, оно того стоило. Только глупые люди спешат в таких делах. А у них все-таки получалось пить свою близость по капле. Может, потому, что эта ночь могла оказаться первой и последней…

И каким-то чудом Темперанс удалось добиться почти невозможного – наслаждение пронзило их одновременно, и если можно было о чем-то думать в это мгновение – так только о том, чтобы не рухнуть всем весом на своего внезапного супруга.

Нет, смогла и тут не оплошать, перекатилась на другую сторону от заживающей раны, прижала растрепанную голову Шэя к груди. И рассмеялась:

– Кажется, мы снова не дали друг другу умереть!

А он просто не нашел никаких слов. Предпочел поцеловать ее напротив сердца…

* * *

На следующее утро оба вышли из комнаты с весьма красноречивыми кругами под глазами. Спутники Шэя немедленно принялись поздравлять и подначивать. Шэй, покраснев, отрезал:

– Завидовать надо молча!

Народ понимающе переглянулся и отстал. Кажется, сейчас Темперанс почувствовала себя совсем своей в этом… как они там себя называют, братстве ассасинов? От этой мысли стало грустно…

А уже через несколько дней окончательно поправившегося Шэя направили в Лиссабон за очередным артефактом. И, похоже, никто не возражал против того, чтобы он отправился не один, а с женой.

– Посмотрим, вдруг там найдется еще один проход? – шепнул он Темперанс. – Мало ли что бывает…

Она и надеялась на это… и боялась. Странно, но факт… Старалась не думать о причинах этого. Все равно домой-то надо!

… А на месте ждали очередные неожиданности.

– Слушай, не трогай эту штуку! – приглядевшись, сказала Темперанс.

– Но у меня приказ!

– Посмотри внимательнее, на этом же вся конструкция держится!

Он тоже присмотрелся:

– А и правда. И слушай… недавно кто-то из наших искал артефакт на Гаити, и потом там случилось жуткое землетрясение.

– Вот видишь! Тем более нельзя трогать!

– А может, попробовать пройти насквозь? – задумался Шэй.

– Ты все к тому, что здесь может быть мой путь домой? – голос дрогнул, и она отвела взгляд.

– Я готов сказать «прощай»…

Голос его звучал твердо, хотя Темперанс прекрасно видела, чего ему на самом деле стоит держаться. И все же проверить нужно!

Почему-то она поймала руку Шэя. И так вот ненавязчиво повела его за собой. И тут же почувствовала, как знакомо затягивает свечение… И нужно было отпустить, но руки дрожали и не желали расцепляться.

– Ну вот, сейчас останусь один, – криво улыбнулся Шэй. – И мне сильно достанется, если ничего не принесу отсюда!

– Не достанется! – Темперанс сама не понимала, откуда взялась решимость. – Пойдем со мной!

– Но… но ведь… Если эту штуку опасно трогать, но мои товарищи об этом не узнают – то кто-то придет вслед за мной. И все в любом случае рухнет.

– Когда мы пройдем здесь, то портал наверняка закроется, ты помнишь, я же тебе рассказывала, как со мной было!

Он помнил, почему она тогда не ушла и попала в плен к британцам. И все равно колебался…

И тогда с губ Темперанс сорвалось:

– Ну что же ты, глупенький мой Шэй Патрик, ведь я люблю тебя!

И ведь, кажется, за всю жизнь первый раз кому-то такое сказала! И от всего сердца! Сама удивилась не меньше своего молоденького супруга…

Шэй отмер и со счастливой улыбкой, как во сне, шагнул следом за ней. И следующие минут десять жмурился от солнца, хлопал глазами, разглядывая вполне современный европейский город…

А вот Темперанс сразу озаботилась насущным – предстояло еще вернуться в Америку, а из ценностей имелась только рассованная по карманам мелочь и, к счастью, документы – как только все это не пропало в нахлынувших перипетиях! Видимо, до того британского патруля не дошла ценность найденного при обыске – оружия не было, и ладно!

Ничего, как-нибудь доберутся, тем более, и знакомые наверняка помогут, а их у Темперанс было немало, спасибо долгим странствиям по всему миру!

 

#### Часть вторая. Мастер Кенуэй в будущем

Ульяну Китову никто в такую глушь не посылал. Просто она знала по долгу службы: здесь находятся руины, связанные с Предтечами и их артефактами. К тому же недавно вдруг начали странно – и очень сильно – искажаться воспоминания испытуемых. Словно бы в самом прошлом что-то внезапно изменилось и теперь уже никогда не случится что-то другое.

Вот и хотелось хотя бы попробовать разобраться. Своей-то жизни все равно нет, даром что двадцать пять уже!

Но даже начать не успела – накатил внезапный полумрак, затем вспышка яркого света… И из этого самого света вдруг вывалилась – иначе и не скажешь – человеческая фигура.

Потеряла – потерял – треугольную шляпу, перекатился со спины на ноги, встал. И как только некоторые ухитряются выглядеть безупречно даже после такого?

Незнакомец окинул ее пристальным взглядом и осведомился истинно британским голосом:

– Простите, мисс… Куда я попал?

– В лес. Возле руин.

– Это я, извините, знаю и сам. Место почти не изменилось. А кто вы такая?

– Ульяна. По-вашему будет Джули, – Уля чуть не хихикнула, произнося это. Милое имя, но ей всегда казалось похожим на собачью кличку.

А безупречный британский джентльмен даже краешком губ не улыбнулся:

– Хэйтем Кенуэй, к вашим услугам. Только вот одного вашего имени недостаточно для того, чтобы хоть что-то прояснить.

– Как и вашего… сэр, – она сама не знала, почему сказала так. Ведь он же был ненамного старше нее! Но все-таки было в нем что-то такое… Он вел себя как старший. Или даже как учитель.

– Ну, коль скоро я представления не имею, где нахожусь – мои сведения вряд ли что-то прояснят. На службе британской короны в североамериканских колониях.

Уля задумалась.

– Кажется, я догадываюсь… Это наверняка связано с Предтечами! Пойдемте со мной!

– Если правда с Предтечами, если вы про них осведомлены и они для вас не звук пустой – то да, идемте.

Из леса выбирались недолго, и, к счастью, почти сразу удалось поймать машину – правда, Уля при этом с беспокойством поглядывала на своего спутника. Тот выглядел весьма изумленным, но громко своего изумления не выражал. Непрошибаемый товарищ. Она сидела с ним рядом и украдкой глазела на его чеканный профиль… И даже не заметила, как добрались до офиса.

Там, конечно, в столь поздний час не ждали, но сразу поняли – случилось нечто из ряда вон. Аж генеральный директор прибежал:

– Мастер Кенуэй! Да как же вы в наш век-то…

– Откуда вы меня знаете?! – Кенуэй явно был в шоке.

– Из воспоминаний ваших потомков, сэр. Теперь понятно, почему они так искажаются. Как бы сами потомки не исчезли, раз уж вы попали в будущее!

– В будущее? – было видно, что Кенуэй, хоть и растерян, все же отчаянно пытается это осознать. – И как же далеко это будущее от моего настоящего? И еще… – он запнулся, пристально глядя на присутствующих. – Кто одержал верх в этом будущем – мы или ассасины?

– Двести пятьдесят лет. И пока все преимущества у вашего и нашего ордена. Но ассасины действуют из подполья. Ищут и крадут артефакты…

– И в чью пользу все может измениться, если я не вернусь назад?

– Скорее в нашу. Ведь в этом случае ваш сын не родится и не уйдет в ассасины. И длинная цепь потомков не приведет к тому строптивцу, что сейчас прячется от нас и не выдает местоположение артефактов Предтеч.

– Что ж… – Кенуэй вздохнул, будто решаясь на что-то. – Может быть, так даже лучше, и чем сын-ассасин – лучше совсем никакого…

– Мастер Хэйтем, – вот тут Уля смолчать не смогла, – а вам не кажется, что это зависит напрямую от вас? Ваш ребенок – вам ему и внушать, какая сторона правильная. Только не пережмите, а то уйдет назло.

И тут снова вмешалось начальство:

– Внушать? И каким это образом, интересно? Его мать – индеанка, ведь отца-англичанина всем племенем выгонят и потом близко не подпустят!

– Знаете что? – Уля взвилась и аж подскочила. – Все решаемо! Когда говорят – бывшая, гадина, с сыном видеться не дает! – это все гнилые отмазки! Надо – так и украсть можно… хотя лучше бы помириться и жить нормально вместе!

– Эй, подождите! – попытался вмешаться Хэйтем. – У меня с этой туземкой еще ничего не было, а после того, что я тут услышал – и не будет. Не надо мне такого счастья, спасибо!

– И правильно, – закивал Улин шеф. – Оставайтесь здесь.

– А кто будет держать колонии?

– Уверен – найдется кому, а Орден поддержит. Вы нужны нам здесь. Ваш ума, ваша кровь и… – он на мгновение отвел взгляд, – ваш амулет.

– Амулет принадлежит Ордену. С этим я даже спорить не стану. Особенно если вы нашли святилище, которое он открывает. А вот кровь зачем?..

– О, причин много. И главная – ваше наследие и ваши воспоминания не должны исчезнуть! Потому что после вас нет уже никого, кто бы помнил… чье существо хранило бы память предков. У нас остались… скоро останутся, как только вы примете окончательное решение – только записи из памяти исчезнувших потомков. На вас все держится, мастер Кенуэй.

Он помедлил – кажется, все же колебался, хотя и не сильно – и кивнул.

– Спасибо за понимание. Мисс Джули, инициатива наказуема, самодеятельность тем более, но вы оказались в нужное время в нужном месте. Вам тоже спасибо. Сделайте нам кофе, пожалуйста.

– Мне лучше крепкого чаю, – Хэйтем перевел взгляд на Улю, – с сахаром.

«Англичане… – написалось у нее на лице. – Я вам тут не горничная! Даже не секретарь многоуважаемого мистера Видика!»

– А я бы на вашем месте вообще пошла спать.

– Действительно, – кивнул начальник, – вам стоит отдохнуть, правда, домой возвращаться сейчас уже нет смысла. Располагайтесь в лаборатории.

– У меня юбка будет мятая. И… завтра весь день ходить в футболке со Сталиным? Я только дома…

– И чего же тут стыдиться? Сталин был великим тамплиером, и, в конце концов, под халатом все равно не будет видно! И с чаем и кофе, кстати, не затягивайте!

– Да, сейчас.

Вернулась она минут через пятнадцать, чашки подала в меру почтительно. И все равно когда ставила угощение перед этим Кенуэем – чай переплеснулся на блюдце. С чего бы?

– Извините, – пробурчала она себе под нос, развернулась и направилась в лабораторию.

* * *

Засыпалось плохо, думалось об этом нежданно вывалившемся на нее англичанине. Потом он ей приснился, только подробностей она не запомнила.

А наяву пришлось увидеть его утром – на «летучке». Выглядел он так, словно отсыпался минимум сутки. И уже в современное переодеться успел! И как же ему шло! Ему и свое шло, но то одеяние было все же… свободным. А этот костюм подчеркивал сразу все достоинства фигуры. И Кенуэй был прекрасен – настолько, что, пожалуй, в современном мире не нашлось бы ни одного артиста с такой внешностью, движениями… голосом.

Господи, ну вот откуда только такие берутся? Ну вот за что он ей, человек из нации колонизаторов, наверняка презирающий все другие народы и ставящий русских даже ниже индейцев? Хотя ладно. Ей с ним не детей крестить, в конце-то концов…

Из задумчивости вывел голос шефа:

– Итак, мисс Джули, я хотел бы, чтобы вы с мастером Кенуэем отправились к храму Предтеч. С амулетом, разумеется.

– Ой, а я справлюсь? Ну ладно, как скажете, мистер Видик.

– Я справлюсь, – уронил Кенуэй, глядя куда-то поверх нее.

Стало бы даже обидно, не различи Уля в глазах Хэйтема странного смущения. Оно появилось и позже, когда он попытался поинтересоваться, почему с ним отправляют именно мисс Джули – у нее какие-то особые умения?

– Ну как вам сказать. Один полузнаменитый ассасин в предках и отсутствие личной жизни. И иногда я выхожу на интересные объекты.

Теперь уже, кажется, он обиделся – на слово «объект», но эту обиду пересилило любопытство. Ему явно интересно было узнать, как она оказалась в Ордене.

– Да пригласили поработать в Америке, когда в гости к родственникам приехала, а там слово за слово… оказалась в корпорации «Абстерго» и узнала, что они возрождают Орден тамплиеров.

– И что же, прониклись идеями?

– Скорее да. Узнай я о противостоянии лет десять назад – ушла бы в ассасины, тогда хотелось революции, а сейчас понимаю, что встраиваться в систему и менять ее изнутри куда как эффективнее и умнее.

– Весьма похвально, – менторским тоном заметил он.

– Благодарю, – холодновато кивнула она. Но стало даже приятно…

Путь продолжали в молчании – но не напряженном. Наоборот, вдвоем оказалось почему-то комфортно…

А вот храм размерами не поразил. Даже наоборот.

– Какое… камерное место, – не удержалась Уля.

– Да, – кивнул Хэйтем, доставая амулет из-под рубашки. – Наверное, так и должно быть.

К стыду своему, она смотрела не на амулет и не на расписные стены святилища, а на руки и грудь своего спутника. Хоть бы не заметил… К счастью, ему было не до того – искал, куда же надо приложить амулет.

Вот и свечение, и что-то начинает происходить… Но Предтечи промолчали, не открыли никаких дверей.

– Видимо, это не тот храм, – Кенуэй сказал это как во сне, в его серых глазах еще плескались таинственные отсветы.

– Что ж… Значит, ТОТ храм еще не нашли, – выдохнула Уля, глядя ему в глаза – и понимая, что просто не может оторваться.

– Видимо, так… – и как во сне он сделал к ней шаг.

Сердце Ули забилось быстрее. Так сладко, так страшно… И нет даже мысли о том, чтобы остановить это. Так и позволила себя обнять и сама схватилась за его плечи.

Хэйтем поцеловал ее – сперва осторожно, почти робко, но почти сразу поцелуй стал таким властным и глубоким, что Уля почувствовала, как земля уходит из-под ног – и все же пыталась ответить. Очень неумело – первый раз же! Но ему оказалось достаточно, все крепче прижимал к себе… пока обоим хватало воздуха.

А потом они долго смотрели друг на друга, как безумные, тяжело дыша, приходя в себя.

– Вы что, всегда так… – еле выговорила Уля, когда смогла наконец формулировать на понятном этому британцу языке, – всегда так с малознакомыми девушками?

– Простите… Больше не повторится.

– Вам «не повторится», а это, между прочим, был мой первый поцелуй! И мне теперь с этим жить дальше!

– Что, – он попытался усмехнуться, – я загубил вам жизнь, и вас теперь никто замуж не возьмет? – но было видно, что ему неловко. Он шумно перевел дыхание, его усмешка погасла. – Простите, я… Я правда не знаю, что на меня нашло.

– Зато я, кажется, знаю. И грандмастер Видик знал, что так будет. Это ведь непростое место. Здесь рядом земли индейцев… были, и я думаю, что здесь бы с вами случилось то, чему вы решили не дать случиться. Ну, с той девушкой. Наверное, грандмастер это знал и… решил заменить ее другой девушкой, своей сотрудницей, да еще и с хорошей наследственностью.

– Это звучит… как-то уж совсем низко. Это хуже, чем женитьба по сговору родителей.

– Согласна. Это место играет с нашими инстинктами, а грандмастер играет с нами. Может, он надеется на то, что у нас будет ребенок с особыми способностями, которого он к тому же сможет легко контролировать.

– Повторюсь – до чего низко. Хотя бы в известность о своих планах поставил бы…

– Тогда мы могли бы отказаться, высказав ему все, что о нем думаем. А так – все как бы само собой и он ни при чем.

– Но, с другой стороны, не вышло – значит, не вышло, с природой не поспоришь. А больше мы сюда по возможности не вернемся.

Показалось – или в голосе его мелькнула легкая нотка сожаления? И на эту нотку что-то отозвалось внутри Ули… но ведь не так же это все должно быть! Если вообще должно… С этим и вернулись обратно.

Начальство цепко в них всматривалось, но ничего не говорило. Кроме того, что надо продолжать поиски святилищ.

* * *

Они не возражали, и некоторое время все было спокойно – до тех пор, пока во время очередного совместного рейда по городу Кенуэй вдруг не остановился как вкопанный.

– Я их знаю!

– Кого? – Уля проследила за его взглядом. Хэйтем смотрел на странную парочку, кажется, только что вышедшую из порта.

– Этот парень… В лицо я его не помню, но он из моего времени. Ассасин, судя по одежде. И женщина с ним…

– Что, тоже?..

– Она из вашего времени, но именно из-за нее я и здесь.

– Значит, она как-то вернулась после того, как закинула вас сюда. Еще и парня с собой прихватила. Чего они добиваются?

Кенуэй оглядел себя:

– В этой одежде они меня точно не сразу узнают, так что, думаю, имеет смысл проследить за ними. Может быть, узнаем, что у них на уме.

Они затаились за углом, в каких-то вьющихся растениях.

Странные личности вели себя непринужденно, смеялись, говорили о пустяках…

– Сейчас наконец тебя переоденем, Шэй, а то замучилась всем объяснять, что тусуюсь с ролевиками… – и шикарная женщина поцеловала предполагаемого ассасина в нос.

При виде этого Уля отвела глаза, чувствуя странный укол зависти. И замешкалась, не видя, как они проходят мимо. Но Хэйтем заметил.

– Прикройте меня, – прошептал он – и, не успела Уля опомниться, как он впился в ее губы поцелуем. Еще более властным и горячим, чем тогда в храме. Все мысли перемешались… и только потом она поняла: так проходящие мимо точно не увидели бы знакомого лица Кенуэя! Верный ход, ничего не скажешь. Возмущаться смысла не было – но как теперь снова прийти в себя? Уже во второй раз!

– По-моему, мастер Хэйтем, вам просто понравилось со мной целоваться.

– Да тише вы, ради Бога! Упустим их!

Но не упустили – так незамеченными и проследовали за парочкой до самого дома. Их дома, должно быть. А вернее, подумала Уля, глядя на женщину – ее дома.

– Ну все, – Хэйтем вышел из почти-транса, – они там… намиловались и спать собираются. По-моему, у них мирные намерения… странно.

– А что странного? – пожала плечами Уля. – Может, у людей медовый месяц, обычное дело! Поговорить бы с ними по-нормальному, может, и нет никаких коварных замыслов.

Хэйтем задумался. Такой вариант ему в голову явно не приходил.

– А ведь и правда, во всем этом деле многовато случайностей. Нелогично получается. Давайте лучше наведаемся сюда рано утром. Вряд ли они куда-то исчезнут за ночь.

– Вот и мне так кажется.

– А пока позвольте проводить вас домой.

– О, благодарю, не стоит.

Но было приятно и даже скрывать это не хотелось. Просто идти с ним рядом по улице, будто на время забыв о делах…

Правда, ей даже страшно было думать о том, что придется с ним прощаться. После сегодняшнего-то, после его непонятной настойчивости…

И все же – ее впервые провожали до дома! Впервые – то, в шестнадцать лет, не в счет. Там рядом шла подружка, она того парня и уговорила провожать… Уля его больше и не встречала после того раза.

А сейчас… Что, если Хэйтем вдруг снова ее поцелует?

* * *

А он ведь попытался. Только она отстранилась:

– У нас есть отношения или нету? Уж в ваши-то времена к этому так просто не относились. Если уважали даму хоть немного…

– Вы правы, – Хэйтем переминался с ноги на ногу, не решаясь уйти, – и все же, хорошо было бы, если бы эти отношения были.

– Вы что, серьезно? Я-то про вас узнала все, до чего дотянулась, после того, как вы на меня вывалились… Но вы-то про меня не знаете ничего, и ничего особенного не видите. Все это просто блажь, наваждение, вот и все. Причем еще и спровоцированное наваждение, что особенно мерзко.

– А вы расскажите о себе, – нашелся он, – тогда все станет ясно.

– Ох, ну что ж, тогда пойдемте ко мне. Чай пить… К счастью, я знаю, какой именно чай вы любите.

И вот они сидели за столом – так мирно… Хэйтем разглядывал портреты и плакаты на стенах комнаты, но не говорил ни слова.

– Ностальгия, – невесело усмехнулась Уля. – Это я еще не рисую, а то б вообще живого места на стенах не было.

– И все же жаль, что мне все это мало говорит о вас.

– В нашей истории вы замучаетесь разбираться. Вам бы выпутаться из английской. А я… Что обо мне говорить? Всегда была не как все, всегда одна. И влюблялась в тех, кого давно нет. Или никогда не было.

– Значит, я по вашим меркам – хороший выбор? – улыбнулся Хэйтем.

А ведь и правда, подумала она, и сердце сильно стукнуло. Но вслух она сказала:

– Меня удивляет ваша настойчивость. Зачем вы это делаете? Не понимаю. Да и вообще я не люблю, когда меня пытаются домогаться. Я бы… предпочла приставать сама! – это она выпалила уже почти совсем нечаянно. И рассмеялась от неожиданности, услышав собственные слова. И тут же услышала, что Хэйтем смеется вместе с ней.

– Ох, ну а вы попробуйте! Если хотите, конечно. Вы же раньше наверняка представляли себе, как это могло бы быть с тем, кого вы любите…

– О да… – как во сне, она протянула руку к его лицу.

Погладила по щеке, скользнула пальцами на шею, почти за ухо – словно котенку. Неуместное, конечно, сравнение… И реакция оказалась куда более сдержанной. Или – сдерживаемой? Лицо его по-прежнему оставалось непроницаемо спокойным, но он так и льнул к ее руке.

Да что же это за игра и зачем она им? Только назад уже не повернешь. Остается лишь продолжать играть.

– Ладно, – прошептала Уля, – давайте представим, что вы – статуя!

В этом он был убедителен. Даже не кивнул и не дрогнул.

И Уля, осмелев, решилась сделать то, о чем давно грезила – подойдя ближе, расстегнула дрогнувшими пальцами пару верхних пуговиц на рубашке Хэйтема и коснулась губами его шеи. Ощутила, как он замер – может, и не потому, что она просила. Почувствовала биение пульса под загорелой кожей и тепло… Коснулась пальцами груди против сердца – и, вздрогнув, отстранилась.

– Что такое…

– У меня смелость закончилась. И… я просто до сих пор не уверена, сами ли мы этого хотим, по своей ли воле это делаем или нас направляют?..

– Давайте просто совмещать приятное с полезным. В любом случае, мы можем все изменить по своей воле.

– Вот правильно говорят – тамплиеры очень практичный народ! Просто… меня воспитали в определенных принципах. Умри, но не дай поцелуя без любви, вот так-то. А я пока сама не понимаю, что именно к вам чувствую. Вы красивы. Вы очень много пережили, много страдали… Но хватит ли этого для любви?

– Не знаю. И мне бы… тоже не хотелось просто так с вами развлекаться, с вами так нельзя. И к тому же, как вы помните, у нас есть дело на утро, а для него нужна ясная голова. Поэтому… – Хэйтем вздохнул. – Наверное, мне пора уходить.

– Да куда вы уже пойдете на ночь глядя, офис «Абстерго» все же довольно далеко. И идти нам все равно вместе…

– Вы предлагаете мне остаться?

– Почему бы нет?

– И вам есть куда меня положить? Или… рядом с собой уложить не побоитесь?

– А вот не побоюсь, это слишком прекрасно!

– Вы меня дразните? – он засмеялся. – Ну что ж, на вашу честь обещаю не покушаться, если вам это не по нраву, подобное я и сам не одобряю, но… – он сделал вид, что задумался, – могу и рискнуть…

– Рискнуть на что?

– Порадовать вас… не заходя слишком далеко. Только вас. Со своим удовольствием я готов ждать сколь угодно долго. А вот вам могу показать, чего вы можете лишиться.

– Звучит… пугающе.

Но ведь и завораживало, и она готова была позволить… нет, не совсем все, но многое…

Они улеглись рядом: Хэйтем – как есть, Уля же решилась улечься в одной футболке, такой длинной, что могла бы сойти и за платье. Ну, до середины бедра, конечно, но некоторые и впрямь ходят так по улице! Правда, Кенуэй к такому явно не привык – так и уставился на ее ноги весьма недвусмысленно. От этого взгляда стало жарко. И она предпочла спрятать лицо у него на груди. Он не возражал, просто устроил ее поудобнее и замер, давая себе и ей возможность успокоиться. Получалось неплохо. Тепло, надежность, его контроль над ситуацией…

Уля настолько доверилась этому контролю, что даже не осознала – Хэйтем начал выполнять свое обещание. Гладил осторожно, почти невесомо – но все ближе то к груди, то к нижнему краю футболки. Уля осознала происходящее лишь тогда, когда он уже накрыл ладонью ее грудь. Задохнулась… но не отстранилась. Очень сильные и ни с чем не сравнимые ощущения… Хотя Кенуэй был весьма осторожен и вовсе не настойчив. Но потому это и было – как сети. Если еще не любовь – то уже доверие. И, безусловно, желание. Правда, верилось – он остановится, как только она попросит. Но этого пока совсем не хотелось. Тем более – все прикосновения через ткань… Правда, менее ощутимыми они от этого не делались, скорее, наоборот.

– Как вы это делаете? – наконец прошептала она. – По-моему, орлиное зрение не показывает… уязвимых точек в таком смысле! Или у вас такой богатый опыт?

– Да нет. Случайный и лучше бы не было, не напоминайте, лучше вот так, ближе ко мне…

Пальцы нырнули совсем уж в запретную зону. Ну и пусть, и ладно, сказал же, что на честь не посягнет, но обещал…

И сдержал обещание, доставив удовольствие. Еще какое! Потом что-то говорил, но Уля временно не понимала по-английски. Могла только прижиматься, оплетая его собой, и думать об одном – остаться бы так навечно…

* * *

Кажется, так прошла вся ночь, оба не шевелились. Уля не заметила, как уснула, а вот Хэйтем, кажется, так и не сомкнул глаз.

Утром она за это извинилась – наверно, ему ведь так очень неудобно было… Да и вообще – хотели ведь холодную голову!

– Не переживайте, лично с моей головой все в порядке. Есть специальные техники… Так что успеем еще выпить чая, прежде чем идти по делам.

– А вам точно чаю хватит?

– Потом в офисе досплю.

Чаю действительно хватило – во всяком случае, весьма бодро добрались до того дома, где вчера засекли ассасина и женщину.

– Спят еще. Оба, – уверенно сказал Хэйтем. – Подождем их тут.

Ждать пришлось недолго – те двое вскоре вышли из дома, держась за руки и прямо-таки светясь от счастья.

Хэйтем сразу заступил дорогу:

– Ты ассасин?

Женщина мгновенно напряглась, так и впилась в Хэйтема взглядом, а вот парень спокойно ответил:

– Уже нет. Я понял, что они неправы и ничего хорошего не хотят. Я женился на Темпе и сбежал сюда. Чего и вам желаю. Хотя… вы ведь уже тоже сбежали? И тоже уже не один, я же вижу!

– Я не сбегал, меня вот… ваша супруга уронила.

– Это не сильно меняет дело, господин тамплиер! Главное – вы нашли ее! А мы нашли друг друга. Так что мы сейчас идем гулять, а вы, – он вдруг проказливо подмигнул, – зовите замуж!

– А что, правда можно? – вот тут у Кенуэя стало такое забавное выражение лица, что рассмеялись все.

– Разве об этом надо спрашивать меня? – Шэй смеялся громче всех. – Бывшего и даже безымянного для вас ассасина? Вам следовало бы спросить даму!

– А давайте все перезнакомимся, – предложила засмущавшаяся Уля. – И как-нибудь снова встретимся!

* * *

В тот же день в офисе Хэйтем докладывал:

– Я видел одну из тех личностей, чьи воспоминания вам доступны. Ассасин-предатель. Шэй Патрик Кормак.

– И как – ликвидировали?

– Нет. Внял аргументам мисс Джули и просто поговорил. Как оказалось, он здесь с той самой женщиной, из-за которой и я попал сюда, и с ней он собирается жить, судя по всему, мирной жизнью.

– Что ж, вы правы, что его не тронули. Если бы он не попал сюда, то перешел бы к нам, хорошо бы и теперь перешел.

– Я и мисс Джули будем поддерживать с ними отношения, – Хэйтем выжидательно смотрел на шефа, того ведь интересовали также и его отношения с мисс Джули.

Но шеф только кивнул. Не спросил, даже не намекнул.

«Ну и ладно, – подумал Хэйтем. – Тогда можно ему и не докладывать, что мы собрались пожениться. А просто поставить перед фактом».

В конце концов, завидовать надо и правда молча!

_Октябрь-ноябрь 2015_


End file.
